1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic performance apparatus for making an automatic performance on the basis of performance data stored in a storage means and, more particularly, to an automatic performance apparatus which can facilitate an operation when a user writes performance data in the storage means.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of forming performance data in an automatic performance apparatus, i.e., a method of writing performance data in a storage means such as a memory, so-called real time and step input methods are known.
In the real time input method, pitch data, timing data, velocity data, and the like are detected from data obtained by playing a keyboard, and are written in a memory to form performance data. However, the real time input method is not easy for users who cannot play the keyboard instrument, and it is particularly difficult for beginners to execute this method.
In the step input method, pitch data, timing data, velocity data, and the like are inputted as numeric values, thus forming performance data. However, in this step input method, data values must be inputted one by one. Therefore, an input operation requires much time and labor.